


Full English wake up call

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Sherlock Is A Little Shit, Smut, Somophelia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: “Sherlock wha-“ john’s sentence was cut off by a loud moan that was wrenched from his body. He panted heavily before continuing, “Well that’s one hell of a way to wake up”.“Took you long enough” murmured Sherlock.





	Full English wake up call

Sherlock stirred in bed for minute, still lingering in the blissful place in between sleep and consciousness. He cracked an eye open and peered blearily around. The dim sunlight made it clear that dawn had broken. The light was casting a golden ray of light onto the bed and Sherlock looked over at John. He got to wake up with this man every morning but the sight never failed to render him breathless. 

John’s face was illuminated by the soft rays that only golden hour can provide. His slightly lined face looked radiant. His hair, somewhere in between silver and blonde shimmered beautifully in the light. Sherlock had spent many a hour attempting to find a color that accurately described John’s hair, but to no avail. The only words he managed to come up with were “beautiful”, “sexy”, and “mine”. 

Sherlock reached out to touch his love’s hair and brushed it out of his face. John was smiling in his sleep. God Sherlock loved this man, he would die for him, kill for him, do everything in his power to keep John safe because he was Sherlock’s entire world. They had never had an easy relationship, considering their lifestyle, but by god they fought for it. Learning and evolving for each other. John still awoke terrified from nightmares sometimes, but Sherlock was always there to hold him. To tell him that it’s okay to not be okay. 

Sherlock gave his head a little shake, having gotten lost in thought. He focused his eyes back on John. He should really make a list, citing every small detail that he loved about John’s body. His hair, his lips, his stunning brown eyes, the sensitive spot on his neck close to his jaw, his Adam’s apple, his collarbones, his slightly soft belly, his thighs, his perfect cock. The last thought made him pause. 

He stopped to contemplate it for a moment. He has always referred to John’s cock as “perfect” in his mind but had never stopped to figure out why. Maybe it was just the man it belonged to? That was a huge part of it, Sherlock knew that. But it was also fascinating. It wasn’t that it was huge, but it was certainly bigger than one would suspect by looking on John’s stature. It also had a surprising thickness to it. Sherlock thought that if anyone had the perfect thickness it was John. 

This topic of thought was certainly having a physical effect on Sherlock and he felt himself becoming aroused. He wanted John. But John was still stupidly, frustratingly asleep. 

Sherlock tried to find a solution to this problem that would conclude in the most pleasurable way. Sure he could just prod John awake and say something along the lines of “wake up you git, I want your cock”, but no. He had to be methodical about this. He knew that Sherlock being aroused randomly was a turn on for John, he also knew that John usually had a hard on at this time in the morning. Sherlock knew what he was going to do. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t done anything like this before, although, John had been very much awake during the entire duration of the encounter. Sherlock remembered that day fondly.

He had been distracted all day by John. He had just gotten a hair cut and it made him look even more like an army captain than ever. Sherlock had wanted to drag his fingers through John’s hair while he whispered filthy things into Sherlock’s ear. So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. 

John was reading a book in his chair and Sherlock had simply dropped to his knees in front of him. John had looked at him, cocked his head, and smirked. Of course he knew the effect his new hair would have on Sherlock. He ran his fingers though his lover’s hair and had said simply, “Well... get on with it then”. And Sherlock had certainly “gotten on with it”... for the next hour. 

Sherlock chastised himself for getting distracted again. If he was going to do this he needed to do it now. He reached out for John and laid his hand over his stomach. He trailed his hand lower until it was resting on John’s hardened cock though his pants. Carefully, as not to wake John, Sherlock pulled John’s pants down. He loosely wrapped his long fingers around John’s cock, closely monitoring his reactions. 

John’s breath hitched as Sherlock started to lightly stroke, but he remained rather asleep. Pulling the bed covers off entirely and crawling down so that he was positioned in between John’s thighs, Sherlock licked a straight line from the base to tip of John’s cock. John moaned loudly, still managing to stay asleep. 

Sherlock continued in this fashion for several minutes before he felt the beginning of boredom tug at the edges of his mind. He did not want to suck off an asleep John anymore. He wanted his lover to pull his hair and moan wantonly. Sherlock wanted to look John in the eye as he came undone. 

He ramped up his enthusiasm from 0 to 100 on Johns cock, hoping to startle the man into consciousness. It was successful. As Sherlock bobbed his head sucking John within an inch of his life, the doctor moaned loudly and his eyes flew open. He seemed both dazed and confused, as is expected of a man who wakes up to their husband giving his a spectacular low job. 

“Sherlock wha-“ john’s sentence was cut off by a loud moan that was wrenched from his body. He panted heavily before continuing, “Well that’s one hell of a way to wake up”. 

“Took you long enough” murmured Sherlock before returning to the task at hand. He swirled his tongue around the head before going back down on him. John spread his legs a little wider and threaded his hand into Sherlock’s thick curls. He sharply tugged and Sherlock moaned around his cock. 

Sherlock bobbed his head up and down alternating between stroking John’s balls and shaft. He knew it drove the other man crazy when he did this. Sherlock looked up and locked eyes with his lover. John moaned softly. Sherlock looking at him through his eyelashes never failed to put him on edge.

“I’m close Sherlock.” John breathed. Sherlock upped his effort even more, determined to give John an earth shattering orgasm. John moaned loudly and pulled Sherlock’s hair before spilling his cum down the taller man’s throat. Sherlock swallowed before coming up. He looked up and saw adoration in John’s eyes. It made Sherlock feel powerful and wanted. 

John pulled Sherlock up to his face before flipping them over and pressing him into the mattress. He knew that whatever came next, he sure as hell wasn’t going to be bored.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Constructives are always welcome.


End file.
